Crushing on You
by ShaneOmacgirlsince1998
Summary: A young woman who gets an injury ending her career before it even started gets another opportunity on Smackdown. What happens when she crosses paths with Shane McMahon? Will she tell him how she feels? Does he like her too?


**Well everyone, I just thought I would throw this little one-shot together. Just a little story about this young woman who's injury takes her to different opportunies within the WWE. But when she started to crush on Shane McMahon, will she have the guts to tell him? Does he like her too? Check it out.**

Crushing on You

Hello, my name is y/n/h. I'm twenty six years old, tall with an athletic build but that's only because I was an aspiring female wrestler. But it was a horrible neck injury that permanently ended by young and very brand new career. For two years I wallowed in self pity but having too much love for the company I wasn't just going to give up. I had originally gone to college that gave me the qualifications to be a high end personal assistant. So here I am the personal assistant to none other than Bryan Danielson. Although everyone calls him Daniel Bryan. Though I am unsure that he really needs one I'm still happy to have the job. It's been three weeks and it's been wonderful. But the thing that's been most wonderful has nothing to do with my job; it's actually a certain someone. Shane McMahon is in fact that wonderful person. I didn't expect him to be one of the nicest people I've ever met. Being a man of wealth and high standing going through a rough divorce I didn't even expect to get a smile out of him much less pleasant conversation every now and then. In fact I can't help but feel this…I don't know…connection between us. Of course that could just be my hoping because I basically have the hots for him to say the least. I mean I don't know what to do anymore it's ridiculous. It has literally gotten worse by the week. I can barely talk to the guy half the damn time. He's got those sweet chocolate brown eyes that can make anything hard go soft and a smile that weakens my knees. But I swear to god when that man wears white I'm a complete mess. I always thought he looked best in white. Okay, that's enough people I seriously need to do something about this. Of course there's my whole job and the fact that I would lose it once he rejects me. Wow, I sure am pathetic. y/n/h continued looking on in the mirror of her hotel room. Yes she was literally just saying all of this to herself. She finished fixing her hair and applied some lip gloss, and then she was on her way to the arena.

Shane and Daniel were talking in their makeshift office when the young beauty likely knocked on the door before entering. "Hello there gentleman." Shane smiled at her. "Hi y/n/h. You look beautiful today." y/n/h struggled very hard not to blush. Of course the man was wearing fucking white too. I white button down shirt without a suit jacket at the moment and he literally looked good enough to eat. "Thank you so much Shane, you look very nice as well." Shane smiled again. y/n/h looked at Daniel. "Daniel did you need anything?" Daniel smiled. "No thanks I'm okay for now, um Nikki was looking for you. She and Brie are here and they have the baby. I just know how much you would love to see little Birdie." y/n/h' face lit up. "Oh my gosh, I need to find her now!" y/n/h ran off and Shane laughed at her abrupt and rather adorable exit. Of course he couldn't let her know how he felt about her. He first knew he had real feelings for her when instead of being truly upset about getting a divorce he would constantly think about her. The way she smiled, the way her eyes would twinkle when she was happy, he especially loved it when she wore dresses and of course today that's what she was wearing. He actually felt his heart skip a beat when she walked into the room.

y/n/h caught up with Nikki and Brie in the back by make-up where most of the divas were hanging out. Of course they were drooling over little Birdie. Brie practically ran towards y/n/h to catch up on the latest. Of course Brie was the only person y/n/h talked to about Shane and Brie was never judgmental despite the few reason that society would be against her and Shane being together. "So have you finally told him or are you still drooling from a distance?" Brie gave her a serious look as she asked her. "No I have not." y/n/h had a guilty look on her face. Brie put her hands on her hips. 'Seriously y/n/h? When are you going to tell him? This is getting ridiculous at this point. Besides, something I think you should know." y/n/h gave Brie a funny look. "What should I know? "Well…I think Shane likes you." y/n/h started bursting out laughing thinking that Brie was joking with her. "Brie, you can't possibly be serious." y/n/h looked at Brie waiting for the punch line and Brie's face didn't budge. "Holy shit you're serious?" "Yes y/n/h I'm very serious…the following reason. It was like two weeks ago I think? We were all eating in catering and you walked into the room and Shane literally kept his eyes on you as you walked from one end of the room to the other. It was so cute. Because it wasn't in a creepy way or anything. He had this dreamy look on his face." y/n/h/ rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Come on Brie, you can't expect me to believe that can you?" "Well I wish you would because it's the truth. Come on girl, five bucks says you kiss the guys he's all yours. You just have to wait for the right time is all." "The right time? When do you suppose that is?" "Actually…possibly right now because Bryan is walking this way and that means Shane is probably alone somewhere so you need to go find his ass right now and get to it." "Okay fine, but I swear to god there is so much at stake here if this goes to shit." "I know, but you got to at least try."

y/n/h was walking around the back and was thinking maybe Shane was still in the office. But when she came around a corner she could see him going through a side door outside. He was now wearing one of his black leather jackets. She had to think of a good reason to follow him. But the problem was, they were in Chicago and it was the middle of winter. She was going to freeze. So she was going to have to make it quick. She saw he was on the phone when walking out and figured it was private and that's why he was going outside. So she had to keep a distance not to be rude. She opened the door and stepped outside slowly and saw that he was just only about ten feet away. She leaned against the wall and he was just hanging up his phone. It was like it was fate for her to step outside at that very moment. He turned around and smiled when he saw her. "Hello there, what are you doing out here without a coat?" "Oh, I just needed from fresh air for a minute and I guess I kind of forgot how cold it was." He took off his jacket and offered it to her. She wasn't not going to take it. She wrapped it around her it being so much bigger than her. She took in his scent. God did he smell good. Could this guy be any more perfect? She thought to herself. "So you're getting fresh air huh? I hope everything okay?" "Oh…yeah, it was just a long weekend and I had an opportunity to step out for a few minutes." "Did you want to be alone?" "Oh no…please…stay…actually…I'm glad you're here." She was trying not to sound nervous. "Why are you glad I'm here?" He smiled down at her only making her more nervous. "Well actually, um…this isn't very easy for me to say. To be honest, this could cost me my job and I'm not really sure how to say this. Shane, I know that you are going through a lot right now and with your schedule I just wanted to say that I appreciate how nice you've been to me. I knew that Bryan and I would be able to relate because we literally both lost our careers for the same reason. Well except for the concussions part. But working around you just as much as Bryan you've been really wonderful to me and I don't really know how to say this but…" Before she could continue saying anything further his lips were already on hers. It took her a second to realize what was going on she practically melted into his body. She wrapped her arms around his necks while he snaked his inside his jacket and onto her perfect hips. They paused for just a second taking a breath but it was only a matter of time when they both crashed their lips onto each other's again. This time deepening the kiss both allowing access for their tongues to dance around. After a couple of minutes they separated and were looking deep in each other's eyes breathing a little heavier than normal. "God I really hope this was along the lines of what you were going to say because otherwise this is quite embarrassing." She giggled at how cute he was being. "Actually I think it's quite funny how you were able to read me so well. I so love that you made the first move." "Oh, well here's the second." He grabbed her pulling her a few feet away behind a wall blocking them from anyone seeing them. He boldly grabbed her behind and lifted her up. She got the queue and wrapped her legs around him. He smashed his face against her as he smashed her body between him and a wall. She started running her fingers through his hair causing him to moan in her mouth making her extremely wet but of course she could feel his now rock hard cock straining through his jeans only turning her on more. But after a few minutes they both had to stop and realize where they were. He gently set her back down and placed his forehead against hers. "I really would love to continue this." He said. "So do I, what hotel are you staying at?" "The same as yours, I saw you in the lobby earlier checking in. But I was on the phone so I didn't say hi." "Oh, well what room number are you in?" "1204, meet me there at ten o'clock?" "Perfect, I'll see you then." She gave him one more quick passionate kissed before taking off his jacket and handing it back to him walking back inside the building.

It was now ten 'clock and y/n/h was pretty nervous as she knocked on Shane's door. She was wearing a sexy short red dress. Her heart was pounding until he opened the door and things only got worse from there. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Only grey sweatpants and boy did he look extra delicious. "Hello princess." He smiled pulling her into his room. He shut the door behind them and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against his firm body. She wrapped her arms around his neck once again running her fingers through his hair crashing her lips onto his. He moved his hands up getting a hold of the zipper of her dress sliding it down. He grabbed the thin straps and glided them down her arms soon revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra. His mouth was watering as he continued the full removal of the dress. He stared kissing her neck and reached a hand around to her ass pulling her mid section to his and he used to other hand to massage her breast thumbing over the nipple. She tilted her head back as he licked and nibble her neck. He then used his strength to lift her up and gently lay her onto the bed. He grabbed either side of her panties and pulled them off her body admiring the perfection in front of him. He removed his sweats freeing his hard cock. He climbed over her and popped one of her nipples in his mouth as his fingers danced on her inner thigh. Slowly he inched them closer to her aching center. He rubbed little circles over her nub driving her crazy before almost aggressively slipping two fingers inside her. Her hips bucked meeting his thrusts. "Oh Shane don't stop that feels so good." She was moaning in between breaths. He could barely take it anymore himself. He had to be inside her. He removed his fingers sucking them clean before adjusting himself at her entrance. He planted his lips to hers as he slid himself inside her. His larger size caused her to cry out a little before moments later adjusting to his size. They started kissing passionately as he started a quicker and quicker pace. She wrapped her legs around him allowing him to go deeper inside her. He was rubbing his hands all over her body making her come closer to the edge. He could feel her body tighten around him. He had to admit he wasn't going to last much longer. He started kissing her going faster and faster till he felt her clamp around him coating his cock as she moaned his name. The was the queue he needed. He grabbed her arms and had both of them pinned above her head taking full control. He used one hand to keep her arms still while he teased her body with his other hand making her orgasm again. He moved his hands to her hips keeping her still as he fully took over as his thrusts got a little sloppier. He had his forehead against hers as he came inside her. After a couple more thrusts, he finally rolled off of her lying next to her. He pulled her against him wrapping his body around him cuddling as they both fell to a slumber.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
